Orange Fox of Fairy Tail
by Killijimaru
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a hero we all know to well, what if his origins weren't as they seemed to be? What if it was something more than that? Join our hero as he comes from being an active leaf Shinobi, to somehow being Fairy Tails new Orange Fox, moreover, what is Naruto's connection to Zeref? Read and Review, EternalMangekyouSharingan/Rinnegan!Naruto, Powerful!Erza, NaruxMira
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I don't own 'Fairy Tail' or 'Naruto'. Those are owned by Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

Now, if I did own them, then Naruto wouldn't go after Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't be an emo brooder. Also, in this story Minato will be a Uzumaki not a Namikaze… sorry for the inconvenience

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Jutsu & Magic

"**Demon Speaking**"

'**Demon Thinking**'

**X784 Earth land**

Team Natsu, which consisted as Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilla were returning home from a successful job. The Job was to rid a village of the Corpses of people that decided to walk amongst the living again, and a bunch of Low-class Demons. It took them nearly 3 months to hunt down and destroy all the zombies and demons, but if you ask Team Natsu they'll deny that it was hard and will say it was a piece of cake. Any ways, back to the story…

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed, "Now I can get to fight Gildarts again!" He rummaged through his pack and brought out a pearly white stone. "Yo Erza, what do we do with this rock?" He said showing her the stone.

"Firstly Natsu, this is a stone, secondly, we're going to keep it." She told him while walking ahead. He had a puzzled face, she sighed and continued talking. "Natsu – this stone is a proof of our S-Rank Job. So don't do anything bad with it."

Lucy walked towards Natsu and grabbed the stone from his hand. "What did the man say about the stone again? Didn't he say about it having 1 charge left to summon a toad? Can I keep it then?" Erza suddenly got a distant look on her face when Lucy mentioned about summoning a toad.

Erza gave a nice – but deadly look on her face and spoke one word. "No." All four mages paled at Erza's pained – nice – and yet deadly expression.

When Erza got far enough from the group Lucy spoke the one question on her mind, "What happened to her?"

Gray sighed and told her, "Lucy, listen carefully. 3 years ago before you joined the guild Erza went on an S-S classed mission to protect one of the most famous people alive; Azroki Maolin."

Lucy gasped in shock. "Maolin? You mean _Maolin_? The guy who bought an entire country for 700 trillion jewels?"

Gray nodded. "Yah, he's the one Erza went to protect. In return for her services Erza received an Elemental Stone." By looking at Lucy's confused expression, Gray told her what it was. "She told us that she got curious and threw the stone on the ground. After that she said that she appeared in a strange village and she said that she supposedly lived in there for 16 years, which means that she was there until she was 32 years old."

Lucy stifled a laugh and most unlike Natsu, well he slapped her on the face, albeit, a tad bit hard. She moved back from Natsu tears daring to come out. He had a dark expression on his face. "Shut up Lucy. It's not funny, Erza was crying badly when she came back. No one laughed when she told them what happened, it wasn't something funny." He gave her his most evil expression. Gray sighed and wiped away Lucy's tears and glared at Natsu. Natsu bowed his head in shame, "Sorry."

"So, when Erza came back she was crying and told us about a place she was at… then she kept on repeating the same two names: Minato and Naruto. After a week or so she stiffened up and went back to her normal life, except now she had a great increase in power, speed, armour, and her magic level increased by a 100 folds. Everything new about her, and the new armour she had were called 'Ansatsu senjutsu tokushu butai, short for ANBU', suit called 'Jounin', 'Chunin', and the last one was 'Hunter cloak'. Out of all her armours and suits those four are the most odd, and she only wears them on 2 days: July 25th and October 10th other than those days she doesn't even wear them." Lucy nodded and wiped away her falling tears, but she was still sniffing.

Natsu took the stone form Lucy and took a long glance at it. He sighed and put it back in his pocket. "Come on guys, let's go."

**Elemental Nations, Land of Fire, Konoha**

"Baa-chan?" Naruto squinted his eyes at Tsunade. He was bloodied and battered, his clothes were torn, and his left hand was twisted in such a painful way that even Kurama (Kyuubi) would feel sad for Naruto. "D-Did we win baa-chan?"

Tsunade felt sad to lie to her surrogate grandson, but she had no choice. At most she could let him die with a smile on his face. "We won, we won Naruto, and it's all because of you." He gave a sheepish grin.

"W-what can I say," He suddenly coughed out blood. "I'm just so a-" Again he coughed out blood. "I'm awesome." His eyes started closing, and he let out his final words, "Thanks for being there for me, but don't worry! _We will win this war_. Kakashi-sensei… is he here with us?" Kakashi walked forward and bent down towards Naruto.

"I'm here Naruto," He was crying. After so long, Kakashi was crying.

"Listen to what I say Kakashi-sensei. The key is what you always say, t-" He coughed ferociously. "Take my blood. Summon Gamakichi for me." Kakashi put his hand on the ground where the pool of blood flowed.

Kakashi quickly did the hand seals required and cried out, "Summoning no-Jutsu!"

Smoke filled the area, and instead of Gamakichi it was… "Pa!" Naruto cried out in joy.

"Naruto boy, what happened here?" He then looked at Naruto. "And what in the name of the Great Toad Sage happened to you?"

Naruto winced in pain and looked at Pa while flowing in his own blood. "Sasuke, he gave me his eye… And I failed him. Madara and Obito were too strong. I need to go to Mt. Myoboku, and fast." Pa nodded and gripped his hand on Naruto. A second later both of them were gone, only leaving behind blood.

When they reappeared in Mt. Myoboku, the Medical Toads rushed Naruto. They rushed him to the Great Sage, because for this damned injury only the Great Sage could heal. "Little Naruto, you're still alive eh? Pa do you mind bringing Little Naruto to me?" Pa, with the help of the Medical Toads grabbed Naruto and moved him towards the Great Sage. They set him down in front of him. "Oh dear… I don't think that I will be able to heal you Naruto boy… this might really be your end." Pa stifled back tears and Naruto weakly smiled.

"All's well, ends well." As Naruto's eyes started to close, Pa started to cry full force. First Jiraya died, then Ma died, and now Naruto died.

"May you rest in peace Little Naruto!" the Elder Sage bellowed. After he said that the clouds started to darken, and a hole began to form as the clouds swirled around it. A white tornado like thing started to develop, it went completely on Naruto, and after a few seconds not only did the white tornado disappear, but so did Naruto. The Elder Sage's eyes were open to the fullest. He was looking at the sky and at where Naruto once lay. "Little Naruto, I hope you survive this one, because after this the prophecy will be complete… But for now it's time for me to take a small little nap." From there the Elder Sage drifted into sleep.

"What just happened?" the Medical toads said in unison.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that the Elder does." Pa told them.

**X784 Earth land**

Porlyusica was tending to her medical herbs in her garden southeast of her home while suddenly the clouds started to swirl together until a hole in the middle of the clouds formed. "What the hell?" She stumbled backwards and watched as the anima touched the ground. When the anima disappeared a boy about 16 years old lay there bleeding a waterfall. She was looking at him for a minute until she rushed towards him and brought him inside her house. After tending to him (which was a lot of work) she placed healing charms all over his body. "Phew, where ever you came from human, mustn't have been pleasant."

"Who're you?" The boy asked her groggily.

She gaped in surprise, how can someone who withstood such injuries still live? "Boy you mustn't talk just relax and get a well-deserved sleep."

He opened his eyes and she could only stare at three tadpoles swimming in a red pool. "What happened to your left eye?" She knew it was rude to stare, but currently she couldn't help it.

"My friend, whose name you don't need to know gave it to me. Other than that info, I'm not going to tell you anything else. By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Porlyusica, can't say I'm pleased to meet you, because that would be a lie." He stuck his hand out and she shook it.

"Thanks for healing me Porlyusica Obaa-chan." She gripped his hand tighter, and strangely he didn't feel a thing. "Well… I better get going now; need to go back to the Leaf."

"The leaf?" Don't blame her, it wasn't every day when someone came and said they'll be going back to the leaf.

"You know, Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves."

"Err… there isn't a thing called Konohagakure." She informed him.

"Isn't this the Elemental Nations?" He asked her confusion lined all over his face.

"No, this place is Called Earthland, and the country we're in is called Fiore."

"Give me a pencil – QUICK!" She got startled, but did as he requested. He bit his shirt and tore it off and wrote 'I am alive' on it. "Mangekyou Sharingan, Kamui!" A rift appeared in the middle of the room and he threw the piece of cloth in there, in a second it disappeared. She stood there gaping at his abilities.

"What kind of magic was that?"

"That was one of the many abilities of my eyes, it wasn't magic. So Porlyusica Obaa-chan, know any place I can stay at?"

"Wasn't magic?" She mumbled to herself. She then registered that he asked her a question. "Yes, in fact you can stay at a place called Fairy Tail. Tell a guy named Makarov that I told you to go there."

"Sure, but where is this Fairy Tail?" He asked her.

"Go directly west of here until you reach a town, then from the town go northwest until you come cross a large building with a sign like…" She pulled up her sleeve and showed a mark on her wrist. "A sign like this; and you will see Fairy Tail written on top of the sign or under it." He nodded and got up as if the injuries were fully healed.

"Thanks Porlyusica Obaa-chan! I'll see you later!"

He got out of the house and ran as fast as Porlyusica ever saw someone run. One word ran through her mind, "Damn."

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov was looking at the amount of papers the council sent him; he grabbed the stacks of papers and threw them in the fire place. He walked outside of his office and over looked his guild members. He sighed and shook his head, kids these days. Sometimes the guild gave him a headache. As he was looking at them Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and a puffy eyed Lucy walked in. "Hello!" He jumped down the staircase and walked to greet them. "How was the job?"

Erza smiled at him and bowed. "Master, the job went perfectly fine, we each got paid million jewels extra for our good work." He beamed at her and the rest of the group.

"So… what happened to you Lucy?"

"Nothing… I haven't had a good sleep lately." He sighed, teenage girls and their beauty sleep.

"What else did you get?" Makarov asked them.

Erza sighed but she spoke. "We got a stone that summons toad master. I don't think we should use it just yet." She brought out a pearly white stone. "This is it."

"Wow that looks good." He reached for it but Erza quickly put it back in her pocket.

"Sorry master, but you can't take this one." She started walked towards an empty table and sat down shortly being followed by the others.

He looked at the door and saw a blond guy running towards the guild in speeds that would even make his and Erza's together shameful. He took a mighty leap and was standing in front of Makarov, bandages covering his face and body. "Hello! Do you know where Makarov-san is?"

"I am Makarov, I'm the 3rd master of Fairy Tail." The boy beamed and bowed.

"Porlyusica Obaa-chan told me to tell you if I can stay over here." The boy told him without missing a single beat.

"Porlyusica told you?" He nodded. "Well then, I guess you can stay. Say child, what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Behind him he heard Erza gasp in shock.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Where'd you come from Naruto?" He asked him politely.

"I'm from Konohagakure, the Elemental Nations!" He said in a cheerful manner. "It isn't in this world though." He added. Erza gasped again and ran towards the two of them.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked him.

"Yup!" He said cheerfully. "I'm going to be the next Hokage, the Hokage is the-"

"I know!" She said loudly her eyes red. "The Hokage is the village leader, I know…" Naruto beamed at her in surprise.

"Say lady, why're you crying? And how do you know who the Hokage is?" He asked her curiously, this time even Makarov was interested, as were the whole guild that were looking at the conversation.

"I'm happy, that's why I'm crying… as for knowing what the Hokage is I'm the 4th Hokage's wife, Naruto… I'm your mother." Everyone present gaped, and Naruto moved back in shock.

"No way – how old are you!"

"She's 19!" Someone in the guild shouted.

Naruto looked at her in shock. "I'm just 16! You're too young to be my kaa-chan, and plus, I saw my mom in my mindscape, and you look nothing like her!"

Erza started to cry. "I am! You saw portion of my chakra that was sealed within you!" By now everyone one was looking at the two talk, and some people were googly eyed.

**How's the chapter guys? I thought about making this story for more than 5 months, and I finally decided to make the story! Completely original! Review, favourite it and well hope it's a good chapter! NARUTO X MIRAJANE - She will be 16 years old in this story as well :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback Arc Pt 1

**Chapter 2**

I don't own 'Fairy Tail' or 'Naruto'. Those are owned by Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu & Magic"

"**Demon Speaking**"

'**Demon Thinking**'

**X781 Earth land**

******Unfortunately, to be a proper writer you have to know how to make your story and what you need to make in it. One of the main rules in writing is: never rush your work, so basically don't get to the point fast. The last chapter is what I wish could've happened, but the story hasn't unfolded itself, even from the beginning. So I'll take you back to the future and relay the events in slow motion. Get ready, because this is going to be a bumpy ride…**

Erza Scarlet had just finished her job; protecting a rich business man named Maolin Hiro Kishimoto. Not only was she paid decently, but he also gave her one of his families many heirlooms: The Elemental Fire Stone of Leaves. He explained to her that the stone was able to teleport her to some place, and that this was the last charge it had. Of course she denied and refused at first saying it would be rude to take someone's heirloom, but he denied and gave it to her. For some time while walking back Erza could only gaze at its magnificence. At times she wiped the stone and put it to her eye, wondering how it was possible to teleport her somewhere. She was so lost into its magnificence that she forgot someone was walking in front of her.

"Jeez little girl," An old man said looking at her. "Can't you bloody watch where you're goin'?"

"Sorry sir, I was just passing by, and err… happened to get sand in my eyes." He stared at her as if she were a loon.

He tilted his head and gave her a smile, "My dear lady, there is no sand in this area – nor is there sand around here in a 100 mile radius…" He paused for a second and brought his cane out. "SO WATCH OUT WHERE YOU GO!" He wacked her on the head several times before walking away, leaving her on the ground.

"I said sorry…" She got up, dusted herself and walked away. As she was walking she bumped into a random tree in the middle of the road and let go of the stone. When she bent down to reach for the stone it disappeared bringing her to where ever it was going.

The last thing she remembered before going unconscious was a blue eyed blonde looking at her, startled.

**Elemental Nations – 7 days ago**

"You shouldn't do this Sasuke," Naruto started. He looked into the blazing eternal Mangekyou Sharingan of Sasuke Uchiha. "The leaf is your home."

"You aren't in any position to tell me what and what not to do loser, the Leaf made my brother kill my clan. I MUST get my revenge, and I'll start with what I failed to do so earlier… _end you and your precious little village_." He met Naruto's eyes and he saw what he saw in himself all those years ago; fear, and anger.

Naruto closed his eyes and called help from Kurama.

**MIND LINK TALK BETWEEN KURAMA AND NARUTO - START**

"**Sorry kit but the boy put a barrier between my chakra and your body. Basically, you're on your own on this one."**

'Come on! You're the Great mighty Kurama! The one who leveled mountains caused Tsunamis, and yet you can't even lift up a single seal made by an amateur fuuinjutsuist?'

"**Cut me some slack boy, this boy has the power of the Eternal Mangekyou at his side, and the seal he put to block our chakra is a High-S rank Chakra barrier seal. How he got to activate it and even manage to put it on you, I don't know."**

'You bloody useless Fox, I hate you.'

"**Love you too, brat."**

**MIND LINK TALK BETWEEN KURAMA AND NARUTO – END**

When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed that Sasuke was charging a Chidori, a mad gleam in his insane eyes. 'Is this really the end?' He asked himself. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. Naruto opened his left eye and saw that Sasuke was sprawled on the ground with blood trickling from his mouth. He opened both eyes and saw that Sakura was standing to his left with an extended arm.

Sakura looked at Naruto, Sasuke momentarily forgotten "Naruto!" Her smile turned into a frown as poison covered senbon needles stuck out of her forehead. "What-?" As her head collided with the ground blood gushed out. Tears started to flow out of Naruto's eyes, he turned and saw Obito Uchiha standing to his opposite.

"I'll kill you…" Naruto got a bloodthirsty look in his eyes and let his dark side take control of him. "**I'm gonna kill you and dance in your blood.**" He crouched on all fours and approached his pray (Obito).

"Child, do not get cocky. I know you're not strong enough to stop me, much less Sasuke."

"Get lost Obito, this fight's between me and Naruto…" Sasuke said trying to get up. He looked and Obito and saw him standing in the same spot. "I said piss off loser."

Obito turned back and smirked at Sasuke. "Oops… Guess you just lost your chance." Sasuke being the egoistic prideful git he is, charged at Obito. "Sloppy," He said dodging his punch. "Weak," he dodged another one. This time Kurama/dark Naruto induced Naruto came charging at Obito as well. "Tsk, you guys both are weak." He gave an evil grin. "Let me teach you _real_ strength." He waited for them both to come to him, when they were close enough he charged a Rasengan in one hand and a Chidori in the other. He hit Naruto with the Rasengan, and Sasuke with the Chidori. "Feel that power, your Rasengan and Chidori aren't even close to matching mine."

Naruto and Sasuke both struggled to get up. "Are you that weak Dobe? Come on… Let's kill him," He hesitated but finally said, "Together!" Naruto and Sasuke charged Obito Uchiha in a dense manner, similar to what they did back when the original team 7 was in motion.

Obito laughed at them as they were charging him, he bent down and jumped in the air, while peering down he saw that Sasuke and Naruto had already jumped up and were fast approaching him. "Jigoku no sutairu: Taiyō no kuro-en no jutsu (1)!" The fire of Hell hit them head on, but they both were gone with a poof. Obito turned the other way, prepared for an attack, but no was there. As he was about to land on the ground a descent wall-sized hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed him. "You damn brats!" He struggled a hand free and grabbed on to a finger of the demon claw. "Jigoku no sutairu: Akuma jisatsu (2)!" The earth started to rattle, clouds blazed around him causing fire storms. Black Fire Shot out of the sky and came towards Obito and the hand, quickly Obito cried another jutsu, "Jigoku no sutairu: Kuiaratame (3)!" The black fire shot down and burned the hand off leaving only Obito left.

Hell Style: Black Flames of the sun no jutsu

Hell Style: Demons suicide

Hell Style: Repentance

**Elemental Nations – 32 years ago**

**MINATO POV**

On a peaceful November day, I was running through the village, a village that I promised myself to become a Hokage of. Anyways, for the reason why I was running: I was sitting on a perch on the top of my apartment building, when a bright light illuminated in the east gate of the village. On seeing no Shinobi going towards the light, I jumped up and sprinted there. You might be thinking, 'isn't he too young to be checking out disturbances?' well no, you're right – I mean you're wrong. I might be 16 years old, still an average age for people to be genin to Chunin, but I'm Anbu Commander Kitsune. So, anyways, as I tore through the streets, the giant wall appeared in the distance, and with a mighty jump I sailed across it and right where the light came from.

As I looked around I noticed a red headed angel – I mean a red in the distance. I ran forward towards her and she went unconscious after a few seconds. "Damn," that was the only word I could use to describe her looks. I slung her over my shoulder and went back to the village and towards my home. Once I arrived I set her on the couch and peered at her. I mentally cursed myself for not going to the hospital first, but I really had no choice but to leave her here. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I walked towards my kitchen to grab a cup of instant ramen. When I came back the red head was opening her eyes. When she looked at me, I raised my hand and simply said, "Yo."

"Who're you?" She asked me in a careful tone.

"Hm… I'll tell you in a bit, but first of all, who're you? And what's your purpose of coming to Konoha?" Her eyes squinted when I mentioned the village's name.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, and what's a Konoha?" I groaned and looked at her brown eyes.

"Konoha is the name of the village here, and you can call me Kitsune." Her eye brows furrowed, but she greeted me nonetheless. "So how'd you end up here Erza Scarlet?" I asked in a patient voice.

"I don't really know, the last thing I remember was technically looking at you, but before that I dropped a stone, and it somehow teleported me here."

"Well that's strange, I've never heard of a stone that can transport live people to other parts of the plant, or dimensions." As I was thinking of some possibilities, I remembered reading a legend in the old Uzumaki scrolls, that some man (who by the way was my 15Xs great grandpa) named Jikan No Akuma Uzumaki, who sent off two stones that had the power to teleport and summon, but until now I never thought of that the legend of the stone to be true. "Erza – tell me, what was the stone?"

"Well, the man who gave me the stone was Maolin Hiro Kishimoto and the stone was his families' heirloom it was called Elemental Fire Stone of Leaves." So the stones were true, "He also said it had only one charge left, and apparently I believe that the final charge was used for me to come here."

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because well… I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. No more comments. I'll be continuing this Flashback arc for 3 or 4 more chapters, which will include fantastic time skips. So if you guys catch my drift you will realize that I made it so that Minato was an Uzumaki, and instead of Kushina being the container Minato will be… oops. Revealed too much info, anyways, how was the story so far? I've been writing this for a few days now because no one wanted to accept my challenge T_T…. So anyways, this story is completely original as no one ever thought of Naruto being Minato and Erza's son. Hehehe… I'll be concentrating on this story more than my other one, partially because my beta for the other story is on a vacation right now… Anyways, review this story and like it if you want to! Mirajane will be 16 in this story because I find it odd to like an older woman... :P, don't hate love. Jk. Lol**

**I'm going to be using Edo Tensei to bring back 2 characters in my 'Orange Fox of Fairy Tail' Story soon, and I'm wondering which person to pick to bring back to life.**

** POLL OPEN ON PROFILE**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback Arc Pt 2

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN: Ok, first of all, this story will be updated monthly, second of all, I would like to thank everyone for the comments :D THNKS! **

**Also to McCabeRz: Don't care if you friggen hate Minato or if you hate flashbacks, dont like it, dont read it... Seriously, it's simple as that. And to that assed up guest named 'Rabiewsbabeiw' You're a friggen douchebag for spamming messages in my PM and in the Reviews. Dude, you're an asshole, simple as that. And don't be a friggen racist ass saying that you'll kill all blacks. I can classify that as terrorism. Next time before you review: Flames not welcome, constructive critism, and normal reviews are welcome, and NO RACIST REVIEWS. Just thought I'd say it. Thanks.**

**EDITED ON: 17/02/2013**

* * *

I don't own 'Fairy Tail' or 'Naruto'. Those are owned by Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto.

**Enjoy, I updated after like, a long time. I have a funny Anecdote in the bottom PG Rated**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu & Magic"

"**Demon Speaking**"

'**Demon Thinking**'

**Elemental Nations – 29 years ago**

**Erza POV**

It's been 3 years since I arrived in the Elemental Nations, which is in a completely different dimension then Earth land. I was instated into the Konoha Forces after a few weeks of my arrival, and became a Genin. Since a member of Team Tsunade died, which consisted of Mikoto Uchiha, Hinari Hyuga, and I, we did several D Ranks all the way to High B Ranks with the occasional A Rank. Currently I'm a Special Jounin (field is Kenjutsu) and *friend* of Minato Namikaze (To all of those who guessed correctly, good job). Other than that, today morning, I went to the Hokage tower to get a Solo B-ranked mission…

**NOW**

"Good morning Shikaku-san," I greeted the lazy Nara Chunin who was handing out missions.

He dumbly looked at my face, "Ah… Hello Scarlet-san, life treating you well?" I nodded and told him that I needed a B-ranked mission. "Sorry, there aren't any B-Ranked missions, though we do have an open S-Ranked, considering you're basically a Jounin, you can always take this mission… In fact, Minato-san needed an extra member for the mission, as one of his members died along the way, so…"

"I'll take it." He smiled and told me the place the squad was currently at was somewhere around the borders of the Lightning Country. "Thanks Shikaku, just message Minato-kun that I'll be arriving there in 2 days." He nodded and I shunsuined for my apartment.

**ELEMENTAL NATIONS 7 DAYS AGO (7 days before X784)**

**OBITO POV**

Foolish trash, thinking that I'll actually die by their combined force, and just when I thought that the little Uchiha trash was able to help my plans… No matter, I will succeed in my plan. It doesn't matter if the idiotic Hokage's took out Madara, I will still be able to rid this world of _everything_. "Trash, BEGONE!" I cast my hands in front of Sasuke, "SHINRA TENSEI!" Quick as anything, I made Rairiki on my left hand, and with my right poured all the chakra I could muster, "Banshō Ten'in." Sasuke made his way towards the Rairiki, and had a 1 hit K.O impact straight through his chest.

"Dammit…" He managed to say before he went limp in my arm.

"SASUKE!" 10 guesses to who that idiotic voice belonged to. "OBITOO!" Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken in his right hand and a strange jutsu in his left, "ODAMA RASENSHURIKEN!" He first threw the Rasenshuriken at me, curses, I realized his plan… He needed the dust to blind my vision, get Sasuke to safety, then use whatever attack he was preparing against me. "Akuma no kuroi te (Black hand of the Demon)!" His attack collided with my stomach, completely disregarding the part where it's supposed to fizz right through my body.

"Well done Uzumaki trash, you managed to hit me with that attack of yours," It stung, not just stung, but not only did it hurt like hell, it managed to paralyze on spot for 10 seconds. "That was an interesting attack, but I got to say…" I preformed 27 hand signs in less than 20 seconds, Dragon, Leopard, Lion, Tiger, Money, Horse, Wolf, Turtle, Dog, Mouse, Dragon, Goat, Ram, Elephant, Hamster, Money, Tiger, Penguin, Eagle, Shark, Fox, Leopard, Hawk, Weasel, Bird, Bee and the last hand seal, one that not many know about, Demon. "Akuma no Kuroi Te," I smirked when his eyes widened, I shunsuined behind him and smashed it into his head. "Here you meet your end, trash. Raseng–"

"Kirin." (**A.N: THIS IS NOT A FAKE JUTSU**) As the rasengan was about to be performed, Sasuke muttered one of his most powerful jutsu, which literally blew me away a good 1km.

**SASUKE POV**

I will not die. I will live. These were the thoughts going through my head as I was suspended in midair. "Sasuke-chan." My eyes widened when I heard someone call me. Impossible, it couldn't be… When I turned around, my eyes brimmed with tears, full of joy.

"K-Kaa-chan?" She nodded, and all my fears melted away as I witnessed my dead mother.

"It's me Sasuke-chan." She spread her arms for a hug and I embraced her. "It's okay to cry Sasuke-chan." She said in an upmost soothing voice, I let my hold go, and cried, full out.

"How?" I asked her.

"It's not your time yet Sasuke-chan, protect those who you care about, I will see you soon again, but this time everyone will be there."

"Goodbye Kaa-chan." As I reappeared into the normal world, I noticed Obito preforming a Rasengan, I did the only move I thought would be able to stop him, "Kirin." An extreme volt of Chakra embedded lighting raced out of my palm, colliding with one Obito Uchiha, as he was sent flying I managed my way to Naruto and Shunsuined him out of there, trying my best to ignore my wounds.

**Ha, that was the corniest and shortest chapter so far… Lol…**

**So, the Poll will end in Chapter 5 (That's when the whole stupid flashback arc will end). Other than that so far the results for the Edo Tensei are (updated version): **

**1 Mito Uzumaki 39 » 26%**

**2 Konan 38 » 26%**

******3 Minato 22 » 15%**

**********4 Hashirama Senju 11 » 7%**

**5 Nagato / Pain 11 » 7%**

**6**** Sasuke 10 » 6%**

******7 Gaara Sabaku 1 » 1%**

**8 Sarutobi Hizuren 2 » 3%**

**9 Jikan No Akuma Uzumaki 1 » 0%**

******10**** Zeref 1 » 0%**

**11**** Tobirama Senju 0 » 0%**

**12**** Sarutobi Asuma 0 » 0%**

**13 Isshin Kurosaki 0 » 0%**

**Unique Voters: 71**

**Which basically means that Mito and Konan are in lead right now, and I actually thought Zeref would get lots of votes! So, other than that, over 100 people pmed me for making the elemental nations 30 or 28 years ago back by a lot, and make a time-skip… Other than that you guys pmed me to make the Elemental 7 days ago part more… (And I liked the 30 years ago thing) So… guess, what the readers want I have no choice but to give. GG. Anyways, I will update every month, or if I have time from University, every other week or so. **

TRUE STORY:

Me: *minding my own business* Sup tim!

Tim: Hello _, how's life?

Me: Good, you?

Tim: Pretty darn well.

Me: So tim, I heard you hooked up with Cecilia

Tim: Yeah, it was tough

Me: In the bed tough, or just tough as in stress tough?

Tim: *blushes* **** off ****ard

Me: *Cooing* Oh! In the bed tough eh,

Tim: Piss off.

Me: Whatever. *Walks away* I'm coming to your house today!

Tim: sure *voice becoming dimmer* see ya!

*AFTERNOON AT TIMS PLACE*

Me: *Knocks on door*

Tims Mom: Hi _!

Me: Hi! Is Tim home?

Tims Mom: Yeah! He's in his room!

Me: K

*Walks to Tims room*

Me: enters door without being noticed *notice skype is on*

Tim: *Talking on Skype to some chick* Well Cecilia, I'll see you later

Cecila: (NOT THE ONE I KNEW) See ya Tim.

Me: Was that your GF tim?

Tim: Wha! No!

Me: Well, she was kind of hot.

Tim: Thats a guy.

**The irony is that, this happened to Naruto. Similar to him, the guy looked like a hot chick, and I was surprised that people actually can be like that. Hermaphrodite.**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback Arc Pt 3

**Chapter 4 (written by me the Demon Fox Kurama)**

I don't own 'Fairy Tail' or 'Naruto'. Those are owned by Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto.

**Enjoy, I updated after like, a long time. Yes I, Perhea II or Killijimaru, or whatever, wrote this.**

**PS: This will be purely a 6 days ago chapter **

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu & Magic"

"**Demon Speaking**"

'**Demon Thinking**'

**Elemental Nations – 6 days ago**

**Naruto POV**

When I opened my eyes I was in my mindscape standing in front of the Juubi… wait… THE JUUBI? "WHERE THE HELL IS KURAMA?" I felt the air condense against myself, and next minute I believe time froze.

**ME: KURAMA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

**KURAMA: Hmm? I'm on a coffee break.**

**ME: Get your fox butt back in the story!**

**KURAMA: Shut it, you insignificant little mortal whelp. I can crush you with my paw if I wanted you.**

**ME: S-Sorry! But I'm paying you for a reason.**

**KURAMA: You ain't paying me.**

**ME: But why is Juubi there?!**

**KURAMA: I… may have destroyed your original chapter 4**

**ME: SAY WHAT?**

**KURAMA: Now quit your whining! Let me continue with the story.**

**ME: But then, the readers and Naruto will wonder where you are!**

**KURAMA: They all had it coming.**

**ME: B-B-But!**

**KURAMA: Shut your trap you trench.**

**ME: *grumbling* you old sot.**

**KURAMA: Now, now child, do the disclaimer.**

**ME: I don't Own Naruto, or Kurama, Kishimoto does.**

**KURAMA: NO ONE OWNS ME! Now *claps hands* Secret Jutsu Release: Sudden Time Flow!**

I think I experienced the strangest feeling in my life, like someone was talking about me, when I looked at Juubi, it had the same expression. Anyways, "Where the hell is Kurama?" I asked the Juubi.

"Petty human, you're lucky I have his memories and the others memories, otherwise, I'd crush you to a pulp. Anyways, listen up Kit, you're lucky that pathetic Uchiha attacked the other pathetic Uchiha, otherwise you'd be dead. Now, you're knocked unconscious and there is a battle raging around you." It told me.

"Then wake me up you one-eyed freak!"

"Oi, pathetic whelp, my other persona wants to bloody talk to you."

"Other persona?" I gave a confused look, and the Juubi started to turn into a human. When the Juubi finished the transformation he was replaced with a man with his back towards me.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto." When he turned around I faced to see a man with blond hair, with two horns sticking out of each side. He was wearing a white haori with sage written on it. He had a six tomoe necklace, similar to the one on my tailed beast form. He was wearing anbu styled pants, and the biggest thing was that he had the Rinnegan. "I am Jikan no Akuma Uzumaki, otherwise known as the Sage of Six Paths."

My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock, come on! Who wouldn't? "J-Jikan Uzumaki! Are you related to me?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "I'm not only your ancestor, but also you are my reincarnation, meaning, _Uzumaki you and I are both the Sage of Six Paths_."

"But you – how are you even here!"

He smiled at me and calmly said, "I sealed my soul within the Juubi's body, with each summer passing, I felt pieces of my soul leaving, and daily this happened. It all happened during the time I sealed the Juubi's body in the moon. Anyways, the main problem here is that your body isn't accepting you to take consciousness right now."

"What do you mean by the Sage-sama?"

"None of that sage-sama thing, it's just Jikan." I nodded, "Anyways, what I mean is that you aren't able to wake up because when that upstart, Obito, used your own attack on your head, what he basically did was make you lose control over your body." I nodded again. "With my calculations, you'd be up and running in an hour, but, in that hour you can die."

"I can't die yet! I still have to save everyone!" I started to panic at what he was saying.

"SILENCE! Okay – let me tell you, there _is a way_ for you to be alive for this hour."

"What is it?" I was practically giddy by now.

"Me, if I control your body for this hour then you would not only stay alive…" Seeing the distrust in my eyes he gave a sigh. "Listen Naruto, I'm NOT the Juubi, trust me. If I wanted to have you killed by now, I could've done so already." To prove his point he walked out of the cage and formed a rasengan in his hand. He came towards me and lightly touched the Rasengan to my shoulder, which by the way was already hurt, so he sent me flying a good 10 feet. "See! I could've easily caused bodily harm if I wanted to. Now if you actually want to live then, you got no other choice.

Sigh. "Fine then, survive."

"That's more like it." I stepped back as the Rikodu Sennin disappeared with a smile on his face.

**JIKAN / SAGE OF 6 PATHS POV**

Finally, after over 400 years I get to inhale fresh air. I opened my eyes and saw blood, and gore surrounding me and the battle ground. A sneer led its way to my usually peaceful face and I closed my eyes, thinking about the good ole days... "Dobe, good to see you amongst the living." I turned my/Naruto's head towards the voice. "Dobe?"

"Hello Uchiha, pleasant meeting you." He stepped a little back. "What? Something I said?"

"Who the hell are you?" I peeked a view and saw his eternal Mangekyou coming to life. "Where is Naruto?"

"Currently unable to take you message. And I am…" I was rudely interrupted as a kunai imbedded itself into my back. Without looking back at the evil Uchiha, I calmly said to him, "Sorry, but try not to do any bodily harm as I'm simply borrowing this body." This time a kunai imbedded itself on my arm. "Please, I don't want to kill you." I said as I faced him with a mad grin, my eyes opened to the fullest.

"No – no way!" the boy shrieked/yelled in shock, "You – You have the Rinnegan!"

"Way to state the obvious Sherlock. I've had the Rinnegan since my birth – not Naruto's but, _my birth_. I am your ancestor, Zikan Uzumaki, the Sage of Six Paths."

"That's not possible!" Both Uchiha 1 and 2 said at the same time.

"I'm borrowing my reincarnations body, and plus, anything is possible." I looked towards Uchiha 2. "I believe you owe me an apology, _child_." I said the word 'child' as if it was a curse upon mankind.

"It matters not if you are the Sage, I must still kill you to achieve true peace." He brought a poisoned senbon out, "And you stand in my way."

I spread my arms out in a daring manner, "Come at me, bro!" As he charged, Uchiha 1 stood there staring at my back. "Aren't you going to fight, gaki?" It seemed as if I broke his train of thought because he rushed Uchiha 2. (**KURAMA'S AN: Uchiha 1 is the Sasuke-teme, and Uchiha 2 is the pompous Uchiha Obito**) As Uchiha 2 went to attack me I raised my right finger and pointed to the sky, "Atorasu no nayami no tane." The sky formed a massive ball and literally caused Uchiha 2 to fall to the ground.

"Reaāsu no sakebi." He spoke, and the ball smashed into little pieces. He threw his poisoned senbon at me, and as I was about to deflect it, he cast his finger at the senbon and spoke one word that might just end my visit, "Shinra Tensei!" At unimaginable speeds the senbon went towards me, but with a mighty jump, I dodged the senbon. A second later I realized my mistake.

"SASUKE!" The boy got pierced with the senbon just above his heart. I gave a murderous glare to Obito, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A shadow clone appeared and I commanded him to heal Sasuke, I took a deep breath and a jutsu just suddenly came to my mind, "Melody of the Demon! Arc of Desperate Winds!" A blue circle filled with many little circles and a strange language appeared, I smashed my fists together, and it caused a powerful shockwave which blasted everything in sight.

**OKAY! This is the end of Chapter # 4! I hope you realised the ending attack! ARGH! **

_**Okay, since this is the chapter I, Kurama made, I guess I should explain what happened. Big Fight. Rikodu comes. They fight. Happy? I am, good game fools. Anyways, REVIEW! Jikan no Akuma Uzumaki is The Sage of Six Paths. Remember, the poll is going to be open until the NEXT CHAPTER. Review.**_

**Kurama, why didn't you make this chapter the 28 years ago one as well? **_**Because I wanted to focus on this one more, let Erza wait for a bit longer, ne?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback Arc Pt 4

**Chapter 5**

I don't own 'Fairy Tail' or 'Naruto'. Those are owned by Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto.

**Enjoy, I updated after like, a long time. Yes I, Perhea II or Killijimaru, or whatever, wrote this.**

***reading off a paper* unfortunately I am sick, so Kurama will write for me… *in a hushed voice* please don't kill me…!**

_**Glad to know you wrenches. *in a hushed voice* Silence you tramp!**_

_**Reply to Reviews:**_

**Guest:**THE HELL DOES 'SUPERT' MEAN? ?!

**NarutotheTrueLegend:** Idc

**Uzumaki Crossover:** Erm… Thanks?

**Rivereagles999: **Thanks bro! About 6 or 7 chapters long, blame Kurama – _blame yourself mortal_ – Chill!

**RasenShuriken92:** It was up before on October 10th to be precise, and cuz died on the 16th.

**Dregus: **:D

**NeoJubiSannin1870:** Once again, blame Kurama – _SILENECE BEFORE I KILL YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL WRENCH! – _KURAMA! Chill! Okay, anyways thanks :D

**Everyone else:** Thanks for the reviews! And to those unfortunate morons who PM me regarding if this story is Yaoi, no, now go smash yourself in the corner, if you didn't hear that this is a NarutoxMira, NO NARUTOxSASUKE! Thanks once again. And to the Supert guest: Make an account, you'll need one, you're a comedy relief ;D

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu & Magic"

_**AN: Me, the Kyuubi**_

**AN: Mortal Wrench (Perhea II ***I TAKE OFFENCE TO BEING CALLED A WRENCH KURAMA!*****

"**Demon Speaking**"

'**Demon Thinking**'

**Elemental Nations 5 days ago**

**Sage of Six Paths POV **

I'm not sure exactly how I managed to actually cast an attack with a completely different energy source, but whatever it was, certainly got much stronger with my chakra. I turned to the Uchiha 2 to see if he was still alive, and truly, that man was standing there, full body was burnt and the cherry on top was that his right hand, right leg, and his right ear happened to be missing.

"You wretched Sage… You will regret ever disobeying me." Uchiha 2 said in an upmost distaste.

"Child, you can barely fight against me anymore – just give up." He sneered and made a hand seal that I really didn't understand.

"Creation Rebirth!" His body glowed dark blue, the same colour as his chakra as he was consumed by his own chakra. As he let out a nasty smirk, I realized the burns were disappearing, but the worst part was that his hand and leg were beginning to reform on spot. I could only stare in awe as his whole body returned to its original state, like he didn't even fight. "My Sharingan picked up this technique from Tsunade Senju… I had a bit of a backup stored in me just in case for this technique. You might not know this – but combined with my Bijuu level reserves, I can heal literally _everything_ in my body. From Brain to Heart, Lungs to kidney, and even the part that defines a man." I almost felt grossed out at what this move could accomplish… but… it really didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Well then, it seems as if I have only 20 more minutes to fight you. Pray you survive this next attack, because it might as well be your last." I concentrated at the nature around me, and I started to gather elemental Nature chakra, not the normal Nature Chakra, but the ones I taught my summons, Dragons, the control of the Elements and sub-elements. "Secret of the elemental Dragon Sub-style, Crushing Hand of the Hydrogen Dragon!" With a burst of speed I made myself towards him, and with a sickening blow I smashed his head, and it came off the body speeding through the sky. I moved back to my original spot and the body combusted into nothingness.

"Truthfully – I am glad that was a blood clone, I was going to be a goner if that actually hit the real me – at least now I know what you did." I gritted my teeth in frustration; can't this abnormal freak just die? "Fare against this attack Sage, "Shallow Death Gates final stage!" The air thickened around us… Shadows crawled out of the holes forming a black gate. Something stirred inside of it. THUB! The gate doors swung open. It was eerie silence... A beast with a hole in its chest came rampaging towards Obito, when it got closer to him it body slammed into him, instead of Obito, on the spot stood a pale skinned man with red eye's gleaming through the smoke. 'It' raised his hands and blasts of red light was attacking everything, until one hit Sasuke dead on. "_Yes… finally! I am even stronger then you, the Sage of 6 paths!_" 'It' said as it limped/walked towards the body of Saskue, with a hideous voice he spoke quietly, but like death itself. "_My dear Saskue, you possess the eternal Sharingan… I would need that from you… Hehe…_" I was just staring at the thing as it held Sasuke, I snapped out of the paralyzed mode and shunsuined towards Sasuke.

I got Sasuke safely out of his hands and glared at its head. "You damned freak – You just got even more abnormal." He growled at me and slammed his foot on the ground, causing a fissure to be created. I made fast hand seals and slammed my hands on the ground, "Summoning no Jutsu! Killijimaru!"

**A.N: SAY WHAT? **_**Oh, I forgot to tell you, I was reading a Manga called Bleach, so I thought of the idea to make Obito a Hollow, and father to get a zanpakto :D.**_** But, my name! **_**Be happy I'm actually including you in the story. Now silence and watch.**_

My own personal sword, which I happened to have gotten when I was 19 (like 400 years ago 19), and this specific sword isn't an ordinary one, it's an extraordinary sword. I got this sword from a person I killed like a long time ago, anyways, this sword has its own mind, like legit, its name is _Killijimaru_ and he's a guy… Nevermind.

"Say hi, KILLIJIMARU." I pointed my sword at Obito, and his chakra started to come out, it rushed inside the sword, and the sword itself turned dark black with a hold right in the centre. "Taste your own power, KILLIJIMARU!" The blade turned bright red before firing a grand fireball jutsu like bijuudama at Obito. He barely dodged the attack as it went on a one hit collision against a mountain in the back.

**Elemental Nations 29 years ago**

**Erza POV**

Screw the rules, the lecherous old man can't stop smiling and blushing at me, and he expects me to personally protect him!? "Erza-chan," Minato said to me quietly, "No killing the client, that's a highly forbidden rule." I let out a deep sigh and glared at the road ahead of me. From the corner of my eye I could see Minato sighing in expiration. "Erza-chan," He paused for a brief minute before continuing, "We're being followed by 9 enemy ninjas, 4 12:00, 1 west at 7:00, and 4 east at 3:00. Four with Jounin Reserves, three with Anbu Reserves, and one with Kage-level reserves, I'll handle the Kage level and the Anbu level ones, can you handle the Jounin?"

"Hai."

As we were walking forward, Minato chopped the client, Masuba, on the neck, effectively knocking him out. "Seal." The man's body disappeared in a scroll, and with that Minato sealed it away in one of his personal dimensional locker. "Now, why don't you morons come out?" Ninjas jumped out of the forest and into open land… "Iwa-nin, and what's this? The Tsuchikage is here? Hello Onoki-san." Minato looked straight into the eyes of the Kage. "What's a Kage like you doing out here? Won't your frail…" A kunai sped past his ear, "…Old body get damaged?"

"ATTACK!" Old Man Onoki yelled. The Ninjas complied with the will of their Kage, and not-so-surprisingly went for Minato.

"Uzumaki Secret Wind Style: SECRET MASTER!" It seemed as if Minato was waving his hands around like a freak, but instead, the wind itself was bending to his will, "Uzumaki Secret Wind Style: DEADLY LOCKS!" The wind thickened, and the temperature did a complete 180, the men froze in the air, and their bodies began to wither away, only 2 escaped the agony.

"KATON: Grand Phoenix Flames JUTSU!" The condensed chakra into my stomach, and into my throat, making it go to the burning point, then I released the capitated chakra stored inside, and released it all in one final go.

"Earth Style: Wall of Protection!" A wall rose from the ground, effectively stopping my attack, though one of the guys sandal caught on fire.

"Water Style: Water bubbles!" And the fire went off. Strange points started to appear on the wall, and no later than 20 seconds, Kunais came sailing through the air, right to me.

"Katon: Flame Stead!" I preformed the hand seals and horses made out of fire came crashing into kunai, first setting it ablaze, then turning it to ashes. "Reequip, Flame Mistress!" I jumped towards the enemy as my armour changed and swung my sword at one Jounin's throat.

"Particle Style: Detachment of the Primitive World!" As a huge white blast made its way to me, Minato shunsuined right in front of me.

He stuck his right hand in front of him and gathered Chakra in his hand. "RASENGAN!" As the Particle Style made way to him, he smashed it with his hand, causing the Particle Style attack to disperse.

"KATON: OGRE'S FIST!" Similar to Natsu, I gathered fire on my fist and smashed Onoki on the face.

"Foolish girl, never…mess… with your ELDERS! PARTICLE STYLE: NEON BLAST!" His attack him me straight one, but thanks to the fact that his attack was made out of fire, and I had fire resistant armour on me, I didn't disappear from the face of the planet, promptly, I passed out.

**Minato POV**

"ERZA-CHAN!" I looked towards the Onoki, and his face paled. "FUUTON: GALE WIND!" I flashed towards Onoki and plunged my palms at his face, sending him flying a good 20m.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" One Iwa-Nin who I thought I killed screamed, "KONOHA ASS!" He started to get up, but once I threw my Kunai at his forehead, he became silent.

I approached the fallen Tsuchikage and frowned upon his corpse. "You're just a pathetic old man." I put on of my finger on his back, "Uzumaki Style, Bone crush." A high pitch scream emitted from him. "Silence you old fool. You're not worth killing." I got up and walked towards Erza-chan, picking her up bridal style, I walked away. "Next time, hurt my precious people and _I will __**kill**__ you_."

**30 minutes later**

"OH DAMN! Summoning Style: Scroll!" I quickly opened the scroll and the client came out.

"What the-?" He got up and looked at me, "What happened?"

**And CUT! Sorry for not updating in a while. I was bored and didn't know what to do. Anyways, patiently wait for my next chapter. Poll will be closed on the next, next (7****th**** chapter). That's when flashback will end. And then you will see when I put the people on. So far, Mito and Konan are in the far ahead lead. The Sage – hey Kurama wants to talk. **_**Hello simpletons. I am Kurama, as you all know. Currently, me and Perhea II are in a heated argument on which colour is the best. He thinks its black and I think it's red. Which is your favourite colour? Anyways, review or else. Hope you understand that or else isn't a very good ending for you or your life.**_** Kurama! No threatening the viewers. And to everyone else, Naruto will be talking to Erza soon… or I think he is. Hey! Did anyone else notice that in Bleach, Masaki is a Quincy, and in Naruto, Madara had 5 brothers and Hashirama had 2 brothers! Pretty cool eh? Anyways, I'll try to update soon! Goodbye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback Arc Pt 5 2nd last

**Chapter 6**

I don't own 'Fairy Tail' or 'Naruto'. Those are owned by Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu & Magic"

_**AN: Me, the Kyuubi**_

**AN: Mortal Wrench (Perhea II ***I TAKE OFFENCE TO BEING CALLED A WRENCH KURAMA!*****

"**Demon Speaking**"

'**Demon Thinking**'

**In this Chapter Kurama and I collaborated, as well as I have to say that I am a slow updater and writer, so blame me not :D**

**Elemental Nations 4 days ago**

**Naruto POV**

I felt my power returning to me, and bit by bit, the Sennin was forming before my eyes inside the cage. When my power was almost completely restored – I felt a strange presence enter my energy system, it wasn't chakra, no. It felt more… weak, but nonetheless, it was a fairly huge amount of energy – equal to about a B Ranked ninja, albeit less than my High-Bijuu Level Reserves.

"Well Naruto, the hour is over…" He made a brief pause before he turned into the Juubi once again. "**Good Luck.**" It finished for him.

With a current going through my body I awoke once again looking into the endless black clouds. I had being grappling a sword in my right hand, and I could literally make out waves of chakra rushing through the sword and connecting within my body.

**MEANWHILE:**

**KURAMA AN: Killijimaru shoo!**

** ME: What?**

** KURAMA: ITS YOUR TIME TO SHINE!**

** ME: *GETS HANDED A SCRIPT* THE HELL!**

** 20 rehearsal minutes later**

**Back to the Normal place:**

A man tanned dude, about 16 or 17 years old appeared in front of me. He was wearing strange styled armour which was tucked into a very large belt. He wore armour over his legs, and had a torn up sash sticking out of his belt. He wore a large cape with a blood red sword with a scarred hole on the middle. The strangest part was his face, on one half he was staring at me with brown eyes, and on the other side a strange evil looking mask that hid a part of his face. "**H**e**l**l**o** N**a**r**u**t**o**. **I** a**m **K**i**l**l**i**j**i**m**a**r**u**, **y**o**u**r **z**a**n**p**a**k**t**o**."

"…"

"..."

"What's a zanpakto?"

"**Y**o**u **d**o**n**'**t **k**n**o**w**?**"

"No Clue – but can you please stick to one kind of voice?"

"**Sure, why not? Kay, a Zanpakto is the spiritual manifestation of the soul. We are made by the owner/wielder of the blade to pour their essence into the Asauchi, which by the way are nameless Zanpakto, so then they create us, the Zanpakto itself.**"

"Wait, so are you created from my soul?"

"**Hell no, I was created by my original extra-corrupt owner, Isshin Kurosaki. I used to be Engetsu, but after a major change which occurred in my owner, which led him to kill his son and daughters, he renamed himself as Jashin, and from there my identity itself was changed to Killijimaru.**" He explained to me.

"JASHIN? So your original wielder was a freaky cult starter?"

"**Something similar to that… So when the Sage killed Isshin or Jashin, whatever you want to call him, Rikodu took me as his own blade, and I accepted him. Now that Jikan summoned me once again and in your body that classified me as your blade.**"

"I think I get it, now can we please get back to the fight? I'd rather not die here talking to you." He blinked and nodded.

"**Sure thing bud, now beat it!**"

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD:**

"Hah…" I raised Killijimaru in my hand and brought the blade towards my face.

"**Uzumaki Naruto you're finally coming out to fight?**" I turned around and locked eyes with a very creepy creature which was looking at me straight in the eyes, just looking at him sent chills down my spine.

"Are you supposed to be Obito, because you sure look hideous?" He gave a low growl and stalked closer to me, like a predator going to lunge at its prey.

"**You will regret ever fighting me Uzumaki Naruto, I will make sure you die today.**" He appeared before my eyes faster than I could comprehend, before his fist made impact, I sung Killijimaru right at his hand. HISS! "**UZUMAKI! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU AND DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!**" He swung his hand once again, but this time he sent me flying… Like really far.

"Damn it!" I don't know how many trees I crashed into, but I could really say that the impacts from smashing into them tore my clothes and maybe a few muscles too. "What the hell is he?"

"**A Hollow.**" Killijimaru mentally replied. "**You should know that you can still use the Juubi's power.**" Good point…

_'Yo Juubi!'_ I mentally called out.

_'__**Want some power kit?**__'_

_'Yes. This guy has an abnormal amount of power, I don't think I can face him like this_._' _I could feel Juubi's power rushing through my veins, it was similar to the power of Gyuki.

_'__**There you go eight tails worth of power. Thank me when you win.**__'_

_'Thanks Juubi.'_ He growled in response and stopped talking. As I looked at myself I could see a black chakra cloak surrounding my body.

"**Wow.**" My voice sounded demonic! "**I think I could definitely win know…**" The Hollow Obito looked at me and growled in annoyance. I think I could see him cussing. I turned to another direction and saw Sasuke struggling to get up. "**DON'T DIE ON ME SASUKE!**" I roared at him from my position. He gave a small smile and rose up, his Eternal Mangekyou shining from the darkness. I picked up Killijimaru and rushed towards Obito, "**SMELL YA LATER OBITO! GETSUGA TENSHOU!**" A deep black energy came out of Killijimaru hitting Obito in the chest.

"**You little insec**t…" He got back up from the attack, and locked eyes with me. His mask was falling apart and his original face was coming back. "**I **w**i**l**l** k**i**l**l **y**o**u **k**n**o**w**. ****F**i**r**s**t** I **w**i**l**l **r**i**p **y**o**u**r **t**h**r**o**a**t **o**u**t **t**h**e**n **I** w**i**l**l **s**m**a**s**h **y**o**u**r **s**k**u**l**l **a**g**a**i**n**s**t **t**h**e **w**a**l**l.**"

"**Stop narrating what you're going to do to me you buffoon.**" Seriously, what's up with super villains these days? They all narrate how they might kill you, it gets annoying.

"**T**a**s**t**e** m**y** p**o**w**e**r**, CERO!**" A bright red attack, which somehow looked like a bijuudama erupted right at me, I was shocked, just looking at it sent chills down my spine.

"DOBE!" I looked at Sasuke who pushed me right out of the way, with him trying to avoid the attack, but miserably failing to do so. "ARGHHH!"

"**Sasuke? SASUKE!"** His body was literally fried gone, only his top half remained, and even I could see that he wouldn't last too long. "**Don't die on me Sasuke, come on! We still have to fight!**"

"Heh, looks like that can't happen now can it? Hah…" He let out a deep sigh. "You have to kill him Dobe…"

"**Sasuke…**"

"Don't give me that look Naruto, you're the only one who can actually kill him, you need –COUGH – to, for me, for everyone."

A tear escaped from my eye, "**Come on man, you can't die, YOU CAN'T!**"

"Tsk, never thought the day you would cry for me. COUGH. Listen to me, take my right eye, my left one is going blurry, take my legacy and win. Please."

Tears were flowing out of my eyes, **"I'll do it…**" I put my three fingers at his eye socket and took his eye out, a scream escaped from his mouth.

"Dammit dobe! You should've told me you were about to take it out, at least save me some pain!" He let out a small laugh.

I proceeded to do the same with my own right eye, and I popped it out. Thankfully for my chakra cloak, it lessened the pain, but it still felt like a kunai went through my face. I put the eye in and felt the Juubi's healing factor take effect, join my nerves and veins together, connecting the eye.

"Well Dobe… I guess it's…" His head turned the other way, and his chakra vanished.

"**Good bye… brother.**" I turned my head towards Obito, his mask was almost gone, the only thing left was that his eye had a piece of the mask on it.

"Well then… That was almost unexpected." He snarled at the dead body of Sasuke. "Guess I have to kill you know, and I would need that eye of yours." He charged at me, and that's when I whited out.

**ELEMENTAL NATIONS - 17 ½ years ago**

**October 9****th**

**Minato POV**

I'm the bloody Hokage! They promote me even though I friggen failed to save my student, Obito. Much less that my other student Rin, was actually a spy for Iwa, so we had Kakashi kill her, and he killed everyone there, it was a bit surprising. Gloomy news aside, I finally had the courage to ask Erza-chan for her hand in marriage 10 months ago, and she accepted! Now we had 4 days till the birth of our son, Naruto. Key thing I said, we _had_. Strangely enough, she went on you know what 10 minutes ago. So here I am, inside the maternity room with Erza cussing at me, and me holding in the Kyuubi. God knows I don't want to be inside here right now.

**AN: Kurama and I made the decision that we're going to skip this part partially because we are saying it's similar to Canon, so the next part will be different.**

Here I stood, with Kyuubi's claw going through Kushina and I, and here we are, saying our last words to our Naruto. "Naruto, listen to your mother, but now I too have to tell you something… You'll face challenges along your way, and I'm certain the village might ignore you or insult you, but I have to say, keep a strong will and try your best. Don't end up like your old man, getting pierced through the stomach. Listen to your loud mother, and hope to find your own precious people. I hope I can see you soon, well then son… **SHIKI FUIN!**" A bright light escaped through my hands as the light shined. A black seal like mark appeared on Naruto's stomach, and I felt the Shinigami pulling out my soul. As my eyes were getting black, I saw Erza-Chan's body disappearing in a faint light. "Erza. Naruto." I made out until, well, I died?

**SOME TIME LATER IN THE SHINIGAMI'S STOMACH**

**Quick AN: The resurrection of the four hokage's did not happen in this story.**

I was floating around until three new souls appeared in the stomach. I looked towards the three souls and realized that they were all my predecessors. "Sandaime-sama, Shodaime-sama, Nindaime-sama! How are all of you here?"

"Minato-kun?" Sandaime sama looked at me and smiled brightly. "Well what'd you know? How're you?"

"Well, fine… If you can say."

"Who're you?" Both the Shodaime and Nindaime Hokage's asked me.

"Minato Namikaze, 4th Hokage of Konohagakure! He died 13 years previously." Sandaime informed them.

"Eh? So you covered for him, eh Saru?"

"13 Years! Wow! It felt like yesterday I appeared in here."

"You died, how?" the Nindaime asked me.

"I died sealing the Kyuubi inside my son, say, Sandaime-sama, how is Naruto?"

"My boy, Naruto is a prankster, his infiltration skills are greater than that of a seasoned Anbu-captain. He's quite the ingenious child. He's strong, but he is… Well, the village didn't accept your last wish." His words struck me like a thousand bricks falling on your body.

"What do you mean my last wish wasn't accepted?" I'M NOT BIPOLAR, but I am serious about this specific matter.

"Yes, care to explain Saru-gaki?" the Nindaime asked him seriously.

"Naruto was excluded, and basically everyone who was blind saw him as a demon, and they all hated him for what he contains. I tried preventing it with making the Kyuubi case a S-classed secret, but they found loop holes which I never thought of." The truth hurts, neh?

"The village became corrupt after our departure Tobirama." Both first, second, and third nodded at that statement.

"I truly feel sad." The Nindaime said glaring at nothing.

"It's those accursed civilians fault." Sandaime said looking at his feet. "They and the three elders are corrupted, I'm afraid I didn't have any power over them."

"Saru… It's a Ninja village, civilians don't really have any power." The Shodaime said glaring at both the second and third.

"I thought it was a good idea to have a civilian council at the time. They were retired ninja which I assigned duties to." Tobirama-sama was looking sad, partially because it was technically his fault for the occurrence of the civilian powers. Why can't anything normal happen to us?

"There's a miniature war occurring right now, Konoha versus Oto and Suna." The Sandaime informed me looking directly into my eyes.

"But why? Aren't Suna and Konoha allies? I mean, I signed the treaty myself!"

"It's because the Wind Daimo sent all missions to Konoha, so Suna got angry, and then the new village made by Orochimaru helped invade and destroy Konoha. Last I know, we were winning. I sealed off Orochimaru's arms though. I'm sure his arms are somewhere here." We all shared a laugh and I thought about how Naruto and Erza are.

"Sandaime-sama! Did you locate Erza's body?"

"No… We couldn't find it, we concluded that her body was wiped out by the Kyuubi, I'm sorry Minato."

**Well, that's it for now. I haven't updated for a while because I was bored. Anyways, VOTE! Also I gotta say, I'm hoping that the next chapter will be more than 10k, and I can't wait to start writing it. Well, 10k will take me atleast 2 or 3 months, but that's if I don't write. I can write it sooner like; 7-20 days, but then again, it's all about my schedule. I NEED A BETA TOO! So PM me if you wanna be a Beta. Thanks anyways. Other than that, I like the way that all these new Bleach and NAruto manga chapters are going so far. Oh! I also recommend reading the story: The Prodigal Namikaze by Soulreapercrewe, Tempest and Titania, Storm Siblings by blueper, La Tormenta by Jiraya's Dream, Namikaze Legend by Aerotyl, Fairytail's Lightning Shadow by SoulReaperCrewe and last but not least The Fairy Flame Dragon by Oturan Namikaze.**** See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Flashback Arc End

**Chapter 7**

I don't own 'Fairy Tail' or 'Naruto'. Those are owned by Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu & Magic"

_**AN: Me, the Kyuubi**_

**AN: Mortal Wrench (Killijimaru ***I TAKE OFFENCE TO BEING CALLED A WRENCH KURAMA!***)**

"**Demon Speaking**"

'**Demon Thinking**'

**FROM BOTH KURAMA AND I: FINALLY! This is the VERY LAST flashback arc! After this the real deal starts! Or does it restart in this chapter :o?**

**ELEMENTAL NATIONS: 12 Hours ago? Or somewhere in that time frame**

**3****rd**** Person All Knowing POV**

As Hollow Obito neared toward Naruto an overwhelming power source emitted from his body, lighting up everything within a 1km radius. "W**H**A**T** T**H**E **H**E**L**L **I**S **G**O**I**N**G** O**N**?" Obito was being pushed back by the sheer refraction of the light aimed at his eyes. The amount of power surging from Naruto was unbelievable, such inhumane amount of strength was impossible, even with someone with Naruto-like standards.

"**Ten no Sabaki (Heavenly Judgement)**_**.**_" Naruto said with a smooth silky voice. The clouds parted as a being made of pure light made his way towards Obito, he looked at him in the eye and roared out the final word,

"**GUILTY**!" The colossal beast made out of light swung its hand at Obito, when it made contact, a blinding light brighter than the sun radiated around the battlefield, when it dispersed Obito lay in his own blood unable to move, unable to do anything to help himself.

"No… I WILL NOT LOSE!" He struggled to get up, but his mask was disappearing in exchange for healing his wounds. "Yes, you will die Uzumaki Naruto…" When he got up his Rinnegan eye was back to normal, and his Sharingan transformed into EMS.

When Naruto's eyes regained his colour he stared at his feet unable to move, feeling the loss of everyone around him, he broke, he screamed in rage. "I FAILED! I CAN'T **LOSE**!"

Obito appeared in front of Naruto hands drawn, and gave an evil smirk. "Well then, that didn't work out too well?" He smashed his hands on Naruto's face and Right Lung and yelled, "**Setai-shi** (Bone Crusher)!" Several loud snaps were heard as Naruto fell back with blood flowing from his mouth. Obito went through several hand signs, then brought his hands to the top of his head, bright yellow chakra forming, similar to chakra, "**ANCIENT ARTS: MAKOSEN HA!**" When he released the attack, it grew suddenly in size, consuming Naruto's body.

"NARUTO!" From a far, Tsunade Senju, the 5th Hokage of the Leaf, and Kakashi Hatake rushed towards his body, intent on catching him before he crash landed on the ground. Before she got there, Naruto raised his hand for a shadow clone, then he did the strangest thing, Obito was close to him, so he used the secret Shadow Clone Explosion jutsu which exploded at Obito's face. Tsunade arrived just in time to scream "Kusotare!" before smashing her enhanced chakra fist straight on Obito's face, which sent him at least a mile back.

Tsunade went towards Naruto, and bent down trying to get him to lay down peacefully, his eyes fluttering. "Baa-chan?" Naruto squinted his eyes at Tsunade. He was bloodied and battered, his clothes were torn, he had a hole through his chest, and his left hand was twisted in such a painful way that even Kurama (Kyuubi) would feel sad for Naruto. **(KURAMA AN: Sorry Naruto for not being there) **"D-Did we win baa-chan?"

Tsunade felt sad to lie to her surrogate grandson, but she had no choice. At most she could let him die with a smile on his face. "We won, we won Naruto, and it's all because of you." He gave a sheepish grin.

"W-what can I say," He suddenly coughed out blood. "I'm just so a-" Again he coughed out blood. "I'm awesome." His eyes started closing as he tried to let out his final words, "Thanks for being there for me, but don't worry! _We will win this war_. Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei… is he here with us?" Kakashi walked forward and bent down towards Naruto.

"I'm here Naruto," He was crying. After so long, Kakashi was crying for this would be the last student of his to actually be KIA.

"Listen to what I say Kakashi-sensei. The key is what you always say, t-" He coughed ferociously. "Take my blood. Summon Gamakichi for me." Kakashi put his finger on Naruto's forehead and wiped a bit off.

Kakashi quickly did the hand seals required and cried out, "Summoning no-Jutsu!"

Smoke filled the area, and instead of Gamakichi it was… "Pa!" Naruto cried out in joy, happy to see the old toad sage once again.

"Naruto boy, what happened here?" He then looked at Naruto. "And what in the name of the Great Toad Sage happened to you?"

Naruto winced in pain and looked at Pa while flowing in his own blood. "Sasuke, he gave me his eye… And I failed him. Madara and Obito were too strong. I need to go to Mt. Myoboku, and fast." Pa nodded and gripped his hand on Naruto. A second later both of them were gone, only leaving behind blood.

When they reappeared in Mt. Myoboku, the Medical Toads rushed towards Naruto. They gently picked him up, and hurried towards the Elder Sage, because for this damned injury only the Elder Sage could manage to heal him.

When they arrived at his temple, the Elder Sage was sitting on his chair with a large smile on his face. "Little Naruto, you're still alive, eh? Pa do you mind bringing Little Naruto to me?" Pa, with the help of the Medical Toads grabbed Naruto and brought him towards the Elder Sage. They set him down in front of his throne. "Oh dear… I don't think that I will be able to heal you Naruto boy… this really might be our final goodbye." Pa stifled back tears and Naruto weakly smiled at the elder.

"All's well, ends well." As Naruto's eyes started to close, Pa started to cry full force. First Jiraya died, then Ma died, and now Naruto had died.

"May you rest in peace Little Naruto!" the Elder Sage bellowed. After he said that the clouds started to darken, and a hole began to form as the clouds swirled around it. A white tornado started to develop on top of Naruto, and after a few seconds not only did the white tornado disappear, but so did the body of the greatest hero to ever step foot on the Elemental Nations, Uzumaki Naruto. The Elder Sage's eyes were wide open, he was intently staring at the sky where the tornado formed, and at where Naruto once lay. "Little Naruto, I hope you survive this one, because after this the prophecy will be complete… But for now it's time for me to take a small little nap." The Elder Sage closed his eyes and drifted into sleep, as a single tear shed from his right eye.

"What just happened?" all the Medical toads said in perfect harmony.

"I have no idea, but I do have a feeling that the Elder knows." Pa told them.

**(AN: I know this is the same part as the first chapter, but this is necessary because this led to what happens next, but let this be known, I grammar-edited this part, and I'm not done yet…)**

**TIME SKIP OFFICIAL END – PRESENT TIME**

"MY MOTHER?" Naruto and several other guild members mouths significantly widened in surprise, as common, it is strange if you're 17 and your mother looks like she's 19… "EH WHA?" His mouth hung open, his jaw dropped, and his eyes were large, still in denial.

"Yes, I am Erza Scarlet Uzumaki, wife of the 4th Hokage, Minato Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes narrowed as his hand unintentionally went to his nonexistent kunai pouch, which he then created a Futon Blade in exchange.

"Who **are you really?**" He asked, adding the demonic edge in his voice.

"I told you -" Erza was crying, tear streaming down her eyes, "I am your mother!" To further prove her point, she henged into her older version, the same one Naruto met 3 months prior.

The futon blade disappeared as Naruto stood back in shock, He slowly made his way towards her as Erza put her hand on his cheek, he quickly embraced her, earning Kawai! from many of the female members, especially Mirajane who loved family reunions.

Naruto pulled back, and leaned against the pole. "Heh – my Kaa-chan is young!" Naruto said smiling, as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, causing Erza to smile widely.

"You're back with me Naruto, my son." She said as she kissed his forhead.

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

A young man around the age of 17 or 18 sat on the ground looking at the sky, he had black eyes, black hair, and a small smile on his face. He was wearing a black kimono, with a white drape tied across his side. "So, you are finally here, my counterpart." He said smiling at the clouds.

**Well, that's a wrap. I haven't updated for a while because I was being an ass, and also because I lost motivation, and I had rabies. Well, this was a quick to go chapter. Anyways, GRAY DIES! MINATO CAN DO NINE TAILS CLOAK, AND MY most hated CHARACTER SAKURA is powerful?! BLEACH IS AWESOME BECAUSE ZANGETSU ISN'T ZANGETSU, BUT IS ACTUALLY JUHA BACH! I also hope if anyone caught the DBZ reference… Anyways, Ciao for now! PS: Don't PM me for updates, because it's annoying. Oh yes! I forgot, we have winners for the 3 new summonings: 1st Place: Mito Uzumaki 72 votes. 2nd Place: Konan 70 votes. 3rd Place: Minato 36 votes. Yippie! Anyways, I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but because of the fanfic problem, I couldn't update or even go on manage stories without 408 error. So now finally, Review (REVIEWING gives confidence).**


End file.
